


a little coaxing

by starri



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Summer Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starri/pseuds/starri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The thing is,” Himchan drawls without removing his teeth from his soft drink straw “having a highschooler hit on me is not part of my vacation plan.”</p><p>“I’m not a highschooler.” Junhong replies, between giggles. “I graduated.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little coaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for "summer romance" bap bingo prompt, was not finished on time, so here it is in small pieces.  
> Also, originally began writing during the summer when Himchan was in NY visiting fashion shows and Junhong in Toronto visiting family s oo o o o o o oo oo o oo
> 
> Very self indulgent, unnecessarily sweet

“The thing is,” Himchan drawls without removing his teeth from his soft drink straw “having a highschooler hit on me is not part of my vacation plan.”

“I’m not a highschooler.” Junhong replies, between giggles. “I graduated.”

“What, a month ago?”

“Three, actually.”

“Amazing.” Himchan says, surreptitiously trying to move the half empty soju bottle further away from Junhong’s questing fingers. “Wow. That’s a real deal-breaker. I’m ready to fall into bed with you now.”

Junhong turns to him with wide hopeful eyes, “Really?”

“No.”

 

When his hyung asked if he wanted to visit New York, the answer Himchan gave was _hell yes_. When his hyung then mentioned - two pedicures, one fashion show, a haircut, three shopping trips and numerous dinners later - that he should head up and see Canada, the answer Himchan gave was “where?”.

Canada is nice. If Himchan is willing to be more objective about all this, he would admit that Canada is a land overflowing with nature and other things Yongguk thinks is super important, and Toronto is a pretty great city. The things is, it’s hard to remain objective, when the first night – _first night_ – of the vacation sees him babysitting a drunk kid who’s probably not legal.

He should be clubbing. But clubbing is hard to enjoy when the music is more aggressive than he’s used to and the people less restrained. This coupled with his mediocre English and the disappearance of his friends forced Himchan into a quick retreat to a near-by McDonalds.

 

He orders a soft drink and a burger to tamper down the shots he taken earlier. As he sits, chewing on the straw and trying to figure out the wifi, the kid ‘ _hey, I’m Junhong’_ slides into the seat opposite with a grin loosened by inexperience with alcohol. He can smell soju on the kid, and he vaguely wonders if the McDonald’s staff is going to do anything about the obvious underage drinking. Probably not, he reflects.

“What’s your name?” Junhong prompts, batting his lashes at Himchan.

“Chan.”

“You’re Korean.” Junhong states, rather needlessly. The whole conversation is taking place in Himchan’s mother tongue.

“I’m also flattered and uninterested.” Himchan gives the kid a kind smile. “You need to sober up before you get into trouble for underage drinking.”

“’M of age. Here. To drink and to … do other things.” Junhong tries to wink at Himchan, but Himchan’s has seen better winks from his mother.

“Kid, like I said, flattered but uninterested.” Himchan shifts, ready to evacuate to another booth before the situation gets out of hand – but something stops him.

Junhong’s expression, still addled with alcohol, is wide open. The twist of the lips is slightly self-deprecating, and there is a grim determination under all that drunken cheer. And suddenly, Himchan understands what this is all about.

A kid, unfamiliar with alcohol, but determined to drink now that he is suddenly of age in a foreign county. An adolescent, uncertain about the direction of his sexuality, but suddenly freed of most restrictions and determined to get a man in bed with him – to what? Prove a point? Write a statement of liberty in a strange country?

Himchan is a pretty face that this Junhong came across and decided to very badly seduce. If he leaves now, he has no doubt that Junhong is just going to try somewhere else, and that idea doesn’t sit well with him. Not when Junhong is pretty and drunk and flushed and obviously terrible at flirting. Not when the club down the street is rowdy with unrestrained men and women uncaring for anything but their own pleasures.

 

Himchan sighs, and resigns himself to a night of babysitting.

“The thing is,” he drawls without removing his teeth from his soft drink straw “having a highschooler hit on me is not part of my vacation plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Coaxing is one of the lesser known paintings of genius painter William-Adolphe Bouguereau


End file.
